The Cold, Demonic One
by xxxEmoTion Dollyxxx
Summary: This is a story about a demon boy born into the Angel's Realm and of Angel parents. This is how the story begins in this long sequel. Bakura is misunderstood and picked on by bullies at his school. He suffers through hardships as the story unfolds...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Unwanted

In this world exists three races- the Angels, Demons, and the Mortals. Even though it may seem that it is at peace due to them being separated when in reality it is not. There is chaos in between the realms, each to their own, some born perfect while others aren't.

Screaming came from the emergency room. An angel was giving birth to her first child. Holding onto her husband's hand for support, she pushed and pushed. Her heavy breathing came along with droplets of sweat dripping down from her forehead. The doctor and the nurses kept in check for the child, "We ask you to push one more time." The soon to be mother gave it all she got squeezing her loved one's hand harder,"Mmm!"

Faint cries came out as the doctor held the newborn, "It is a boy." The baby cried, it had pale white skin and silver hair. The couple was indeed happy and the mother closed her eyes to relax as her husband stood outside to wait until everything was finished. The doctor cleaned the baby placing it in a blanket. Minutes later the couple was handed their newborn baby boy, "I think we shall name him Touzoukou Akefia Bakura." The couple smiled holding their son, the son of Miyuki and Eleazar Estair.

Ten Years Later

The silver-haired boy of ten was lying in bed looking up at his bedroom ceiling dreading another school day. A faint knock came on his door, "May I come in?" He nodded, "Yes." As the door opened his mother came inside the room. She was a beautiful angel with white, long silky hair along with her blue eyes. Hence the name Miyuki since her hair was as white as snow. She sat by her son's side looking at him, "Aren't you going to school today?" He looked away, he did not like going to school. He was always getting picked on for being different than the others. You see, as soon as he grew his wings while growing up, they were not of an angel but that of a demon's. Miyuki then looked around and got up opening the curtains to bring in light to her son's room, "Let's bring some light in here." He groaned at the sunlight glowing brightly and covered his face with his hand providing it with shade. His mother smiled and chuckled moving her son's hand away revealing his hazel eyes glowing brightly, "Bakura come on, the sun is not that bad." He crossed his arms looking away again, "Yes it is."

Miyuki grabbed her son's chin so that he could look at her, "Hon get up, and you have to go to school." Bakura sighed, "Do I really have to, and I don't want to go. No one likes me anyway, they all hate me." Miyuki sighed letting go of his chin and pat his shoulder, "No they don't." Bakura got up angrily and grew his wings out, revealing his black demonic wings,"YES THEY DO! BECAUSE OF THIS!" He clenched both his fists together and grits his teeth becoming angrier. He was getting tired of this, always being picked on for being different. Being the only demon in the angel realm was nothing easy. Miyuki got up to embrace her son, he tried to struggle but she would not let go of him. Bakura leaned his head against his mother's chest, "You are unique my son, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

At School

He was walking to school; it only took him twenty minutes on foot from his house. He sighed looking at the other children walking by. The only reason he was going to school was for his mother. He did not get along very well with his father; his father was another Angel who was known among the realm. He approached the school grounds and ignored the stares of the others. He would normally ignore the other kids but one of these days if Bakura released his anger, it would not be a pretty sight to see.

He sat down in his seat hearing whispers all around him, this drove him insane but what could he do? No one wanted to help him, much less lend him a hand. "Hey look its demon boy again," said one girl. A boy laughed that was a friend of the girl's, "He should burn in hell like the rest of the others." Soon the whole room was full of whispers and he used his hands to cover his ears, one hand on each. He dealt with this everyday, at times teachers would call on him but the worst part of it was that they did not like him either. Most of his teachers humiliated him and Bakura couldn't do anything or else they failed him. At lunchtime he would eat at a bench alone, everyone thought he was a freak. At times someone would try to throw something at him but Bakura would always dodge it or just move away.

The last bell soon rang for all of them to go home. Bakura gathered his things and headed out the door as soon as everyone else left. He got out of school grounds on his way home,"Finally I can go home." He was walking past some trees and bushes but heard a faint sound. His ears perked up at hearing the sound,"What was that…" He stopped for a moment looking around,"Hmm how strange." He continued on walking and heard the sound of a twig breaking. He continued on walking but then began to run out of fear. As he ran he didn't look where he was going and tripped on something,"Oof!" The sound of laughter surrounded him along with shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello everyone, this is chapter two of this story. I did not get any reviews but that is alright as long as you guys read it while reviews are a bonus for me. I have up to six chapters of this story but have been lazy in doing so but I shall post them today, hopefully.

-I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but all other characters are my originals

Chapter 2- Bloody Feathers Take Flight

**Previously on Chapter 1**:_"He was walking past some trees and bushes but heard a faint sound. His ears perked up at hearing the sound, "What was that…" He stopped for a moment looking around,"Hmm how strange." He continued on walking and heard the sound of a twig breaking. He continued on walking but then began to run out of fear. As he ran he didn't look where he was going and tripped on something,"Oof!" The sound of laughter surrounded him along with shadows._

Bakura was on the floor struggling to get up but someone's foot was holding him down on his back, "Grrr." He had a hard time looking up but saw from the corner of his eye three boys on him. He felt the pressure of the boy's foot going harder, "Aw looks like the demon boy is really pathetic after all." Bakura turned his head and spat in the boy's face, "Shut up!" The boys laughed as the other one wiped the spit off his face, "Bad move demon." He pressed his foot even harder on his back and Bakura groaned," Aaah!" He tried to move but was having a hard time. He heard the laughter growing louder and louder. "Look at the poor demon boy. Can't even get up. Go back to where you came from!" Those words were ringing in his mind, he covered his ears but it did not help at all.

All of a sudden, he felt an adrenaline rush flowing inside of him, his fangs began to grow longer and his blood was pumping hard in his veins. His heart had begun to run faster and he growled deeply in his throat, this brought the boys' attention and they stopped laughing. The boy put his foot off and went in front of Bakura grabbing him by the hair, "Hmmm…" Bakura's bangs were covering his eyes and slowly his mouth moved into an evil smirk and laugh, "Muahahaha!" The boys blinked looking at each other. The one gripping into his hair grasped it harder, "What is so damn funny?" Bakura looked at him with bloody red eyes and grabbed ahold of him by the collar, "Foolish angels!" The boy struggled, "Hey! Put me down Demon!" The other two boys were hitting him but it was futile, with his free hand, he pushed them harshly to the floor, "Hmph!" They lay in the floor writhing in pain from the push Bakura gave them. He turned his glare to the other boy he was still grasping, "Ha! Who's the one laughing now?" The boy spat in his face and Bakura turned away and then laughed, "Ha! You shouldn't have done that." Before the boy spat again in his face, Bakura's eyes looked into the boys eyes blinking even more red and the boy began to choke, "D…Damn y-you!" He laughed at seeing the boy struggle. The other two stood up using their magic at him but he put his hand out reflecting their own attacks at them. They lay on the floor once more coughing out blood as he watched them he licked his lips, "Blood flows nicely like a stream." He threw the boy out of his grasp into a wall and he stopped choking.

He approached the boy about to finish him off but heard a voice, "STOP THIS NOW!" His red eyes turned to a man with black hair and hazel eyes, "Hmph." The man charged at Bakura, Bakura tried to dodge the man but he was too fast. The man tripped Bakura and sighed, "You pathetic child, you would dare to go against your father!" The other boys were still writhing in pain while Bakura felt a blow seeing nothing but black.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I must warn you all that this is a very graphic and sad chapter for Bakura. I was surprised at when I first wrote this and it came out pretty good.

**-I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but only the other characters since they are original characters that I made.**

Chapter 3 – An Enduring Nightmare

**Previously on Chapter 2**- _He approached the boy about to finish him off but heard a voice, "STOP THIS NOW!" His red eyes turned to a man with black hair and hazel eyes, "Hmph." The man charged at Bakura, Bakura tried to dodge the man but he was too fast. The man tripped Bakura and sighed, "You pathetic child, you would dare to go against your father!" The other boys were still writhing in pain. _

Bakura was taken to his house and set on the couch; he was still unconscious from being tripped and hitting his head. Miyuki came running in with a concerned look on her face. "Sweetie, are you alright?" She held his face gently and he slowly opened his eyes. "Hmm, mom?" He sat up to maintain his posture and regain his memory of what happened. "What happened?" An angry voice came along with stomping footsteps. "Don't act like you don't know what happened!" Miyuki stood up crossing her arms. "Eleazar! It was not his fault!" Bakura's father had a clenched fist gritting his teeth. Bakura got up and looked away from him. "You will never understand me father…"

With that being said, Eleazar grabbed his son and dragged him on the floor. "What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Miyuki gasped and tried to stop her husband but he slapped her hard causing her to collapse to the floor with blood on her lip. Bakura got furious and stepped on his father's foot. "How dare you!" Eleazar spat in Bakura's face kicking him in the ribs. "The hell did you just say, you runt?" Bakura groaned and yelled back. "I said how dare you!" Miyuki was groaning in pain wiping the blood off her lip, she couldn't do anything, and was helpless, "Eleazar, leave him alone!" Eleazar paid no mind to her and dragged Bakura into his room and took off his belt.

Shouts and screaming came from the room; Miyuki couldn't open the door since it was locked. "STOP THIS NOW, ELEAZAR! He is only ten years old!" Eleazar was laughing hitting Bakura with the belt that was now full of bloody stains, "Damn demon deserves this!" Bakura put his hands in front of his face as he was now drenched in blood. "I fucking hate you!" Eleazar smirked and his eyes turned red. "Hah, really now! You have a foul mouth!" He blinked at Bakura and Bakura gasped for air. One of his father's abilities was to stop his victim's breathing by crushing their lungs. Bakura put his hands to his throat trying to breathe, "Uh…uhhhhh, ah!" Miyuki heard her son's choking and lay by the door on her knees crying. Eleazar saw his son choking and kicked him in the ribs over and over. Bakura couldn't cough so blood slowly came out of his mouth constantly. He fell to his side from all the hits received from his father's foot. Eleazar's crimson eyes blinked at Bakura and he stopped choking and was gasping for air. As soon as Bakura caught his breath, he charged towards his father with his fist, "Aaah!" Eleazar smirked and held his fist hard, "Tsk, tsk. Uh-uh, little boys are supposed to behave." He got Bakura's fist and twisted it and Bakura let out a scream, "Argh!" His mother was still crying behind the door, tears staining her face. Bakura bit his father's fist really hard causing it to bleed and let him go, "Argh! Damn brat!" Bakura fell on his knees coughing out more blood; his father got one of his daggers out and smirked. Bakura's vision was going on him but recklessly charged at his father again. "Worthless child!" His father grabbed ahold of his collar pulling him off his feet. He struggled against his father's grasp but it was no use, he was too strong. Getting the dagger ready he placed it under his son's throat, "Misbehaving boys should be punished!" Bakura spat in his face again and the dagger was pressed upon his throat cutting him slowly, "Aaaah!" He went a little faster on the cut and Bakura's screams grew louder staining with more and more blood onto the white carpet. His mother began screaming as she heard her son's painful cries continue on.

Eleazar had dropped his son onto the floor, Bakura had his eyes closed and collapsed to the floor bleeding. His father had finally opened the door and Miyuki covered her mouth with her two hands. "MY SON!" Eleazar pushed her again, "I am not done yet woman!" Bakura tried to get up and growled. "Do not push my mother, you bastard!" His mother whimpered on the floor and his father laughed. "Such big words for a ten year old."

He kneels down to his son and grabs his face. Bakura couldn't move much and struggled once more and kicked his father in the groin, "Don't touch my face!" The kick didn't work because it only made his father laugh even more. Eleazar gathered the dagger holding his son's face. "I never liked the look on your face, let me readjust it!" Miyuki gasped and held her hand out. "NO!" Eleazar smirked and began cutting up his son's face. Bakura was groaning and gritting his teeth, his dad held him down with his leg which made him groan even more in pain. He put cuts all over his face, droplets of blood flowing all over his face.

Eleazar then grabbed ahold of Bakura's wrist, "Hmm very interesting." Bakura growled and kicked him in the face that caused a very little red dot to appear, "I HATE YOUR STINKING GUTS!" Eleazar's face then turned serious and grasped Bakura's wrist harder. He got his dagger and dug it in Bakura's vein in his wrist, "Stupid child!" Bakura let out a horrifying scream at when his father began to stab at his vein. He closed his eyes and Eleazar laughed at his son's agony and dug more into his vein twisting it inside. Miyuki tried to stop him once more but to no avail. He cut his son's wrist slowly letting all the blood come out. Bakura was now getting tears in his eyes, not from sadness but of pain and anger.

Eleazar then stopped and picked his son up and threw him down on the floor harshly spitting his face, "Now you will die!" Miyuki shouted sobbing, "STOP IT!" Eleazar covers his ears, "Fine already! Shut the hell up woman!" One of his mother's abilities was when she sobbed and was extremely upset; her voice hurt people's ears. It had no effect on her son right now since he was badly bruised up. She let more tears come out of her eyes and saw her husband going out the door. She crawled to her son's side and held him, "Son wake up…" Bakura coughed and looked at her with his good eye since his other eye was black and bruised up, "H-Hi…mother." She cried more and stroked his hair, "I am…so sorry…" Bakura sat up and his mother lay him back down on her lap, "You must rest up." Bakura shook his head and got up fast forgetting about the pain, "NO! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" He jumped out the window and fell down from the two story house on his feet. His mother gasped, "Bakura! Come back!" Bakura paid no mind and let his feet carry way trying to ignore the pain that was all over his body.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** It is already chapter four and the story is so intense, isn't it?

-I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but only the other characters since they are original characters that I made.

Chapter 4- Silent Tears

**Previously on Chapter 3**- _Bakura sat up and his mother lay him back down on her lap. "You must rest up." Bakura shook his head and got up fast forgetting about the pain. "NO! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" He jumped out the window and fell down from the two story house on his feet. His mother gasped. "Bakura! Come back!" Bakura paid no mind and let his feet carry way trying to ignore the pain that was all over his body._

Running out of breath, he stopped to put his hands on his knees. He had run away from his house after the beating of his father. Bakura still had fresh bruises and cuts all over his body. He couldn't bear it any longer, he had to get away. Away from this nightmare, it was killing him both on the inside and outside. He kept on limping his way, glad that no one was around to see his condition. Then again, no one else would probably care anyway; they would rather see him dead.

His vision had started fading on him. "I have…to keep going." He ignored the fact that he wasn't seeing right and kept on walking. In doing so, water began to pour from the skies; he looked up and let the cool water soak his drenched skin. The blood slowly dripped down and was washed away by the rain. The bruises still remained. Falling to his knees, he rubbed his eyes trying to see but it wasn't helping. His whole body went limp from all those beatings he got from his father. He couldn't move and couldn't cry.

He sighed and looked ahead; he saw a box. "Hmm." He slowly got up; he had trouble at first with stumbling and nearly tripping. The box was facing down and pretty big in size for him to crawl in. Slowly, Bakura ducked down and crawled into the box holding his knees. He did not feel cold even though the wind was blowing pretty hard along with the rain. He had never felt so alone in his life; he felt he had no one to help him. Sure he had his mother but that was it. No one wanted to be his friend or talk to him. All they wanted was for him to be cast out of here and make him regret his own existence. He stopped holding his knees and lay down in the box as if it were a bed. He closed his hazel eyes slowly hoping to get some shut-eye.

Meanwhile his mother was worried and his father was drinking in the living room. "Hmm it's better if the little brat stays out in the rain. It ought to teach him a lesson." He took another sip of the wine setting it aside. Miyuki was pacing back and forth while being very worried about Bakura, she needed to know if he was alright. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if something did happen to him. Slowly getting up, Eleazar grabbed Miyuki by the waist. "Mm come on. Forget about that brat. You have me." He tried to kiss her but ended with a big red mark on his cheek. Miyuki had slapped him hard across the face with tears in her eyes, "Have you no heart Eleazar! This boy is your son for goodness sake!" A hiccup came from his lips from being way too drunk, if he would have been his usual self, he would of beat her for slapping him, "Aw Miyuki, don't be that way. Come here and give me a kiss. I could care less bout that brat." Another hiccup came from him and Miyuki had grabbed her black coat, "Take a look at yourself, Eleazar! How pitiful." Before he could respond, the door had closed and Miyuki had gone out to find her son.

Bakura tossed and turned trying to sleep but it did not help at all. He sneezed a little and laid face up looking at the roof of the box. Thoughts ran through his mind, though at times he spoke out loud. "I should just leave and never return. It'll be better for them." He touched his face feeling the bruises and punched the wall of the box. "Who would ever love a demon like me? No one likes me!" He then heard a voice that caused him to gasp. "Bakura honey, come back home." He got out of the box to check but no one was there, he had only imagined his mother's voice. He got inside the box again holding his knees up to his chest. "Mom…" She was the only one who loved him, accepted him for what he is. A sigh came out of his mouth, if he did run away from this realm; he would never see his mother again. A thought then ran through his mind, he could take her with him!

Miyuki was running across town looking for her son and hoping that he was alright. She was asking around but no one seemed to care. Paying no mind to them, she continued on her search. She stopped her footsteps to cry in the rain since it would cover her tears. "Bakura…where are you?" She soon fell on her knees putting her hands on her face sobbing. She was too upset to think, what if she couldn't find her son? How would she go on? He was the only son she had and loves.

Out of nowhere a hand was placed upon her shoulder. "Huh?" She took her hands out of her face and the person stood in front of her. "Miyuki." It was one of her old friends. The woman helped her up and wiped Miyuki's tears away. "S-Sabine…" Sabine hugged her. "Miyuki dear what is the matter?" Miyuki began to cry again and stuttered in talking. "M-My…son. I-I need to find him." Sabine held Miyuki close rubbing her head, "Shh shh, stop crying." Miyuki looked at her with teary eyes. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? THAT IS MY SON OUT THERE!" Sabine looked at her with a faint smile and put Miyuki's head on her shoulder with her calm voice. "We will find him, Miyuki. Count on it." Miyuki began to calm down and nodded. The two angels were now on their search for Bakura. Two heads are better than one.

"It's no use. I cannot bring her with me. If I do, dad might try to find us and that would not be good at all." Bakura laid back in the box and felt droplets of water behind his head. He looked behind and noticed that a hole had formed so the box was not good for shelter after all. Bakura gave a sigh and got out of the box, in doing so he bumped into someone. "Watch where your going-"He was cut off at seeing his mother and another woman in front of him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Here is soft chapter for you readers out there from all the commotion and sadness of the previous chapters.

-I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but only the other characters since they are original characters that I made.

Chapter 5- Sheltered Heart and Soul

**Previously on Chapter 4- **_Bakura gave a sigh and got out of the box, in doing so he bumped into someone. "Watch where your going-"He was cut off at seeing his mother and another woman in front of him. _

Bakura was speechless at seeing his mother in front of him. "M-Mom?" Miyuki's eyes began to fill with tears once more as she approached her son giving him a warm embrace. "Bakura!" He shivered at the embrace since he was soaked to the bone. "Y-You found me…" Sabine smiled watching them both. Miyuki felt her son shivering and broke the embrace. "Oh dear you must be cold." She took off her jacket and wrapped it around her son. Bakura blinked and shivered with teeth shaking from finally feeling the cold. "B-But you…need this." Miyuki shook her head and held her son close. "Don't worry about me. Let's go home." Bakura backed away from his mom's embrace and looked down letting his bangs cover his eyes. "…I'm not going back to that house." His hands were balling into fists from anger. Miyuki looked at her son while Sabine still stood by her best friend's side. "Bakura?" Bakura then looked up at her with angry eyes but not at her but from how he feels. "I WILL NOT GO IF HE IS THERE!"

Miyuki was feeling some tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. "Come home honey…please." Sabine sighed and got in front of Miyuki and approached Bakura. "Listen to your mother. Don't you see that she cares about you?" Bakura growled and gave the woman a glare since he did not know her. "This is none of your business!" Bakura then looked away from what he had just said. "It's just…I don't need anyone's help. I don't need anyone's pity."

Sabine then rubbed her chin thinking of an idea. "Hmm…" Sabine then snapped her finger with a grin on her face. "I got it!" Miyuki had stopped crying and Bakura raised an eyebrow. "What?" Sabine looked at the two of them. "Why not come live with me for a while?" Bakura sneered and rolled his eyes. "Look lady, I don't even know you." Miyuki placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "That would be lovely Sabine. It could keep him away from Eleazar for a while. Please son, it's for your own good." He couldn't' help but sigh. "Fine, I will. Are you going to come too, mom?" Miyuki smiled faintly. "Not right now but soon my son."

So the plan was arranged. Bakura would stay with Sabine and her family until things was calm at home with Eleazar. Bakura did not need to get his things since Sabine already had that planned out already. Hopefully with this, things would soon get better. Bakura hoped for that in his heart, however, he knew that things between his father and himself, nothing would ever be okay. It would always end up in chaos.

The three had arrived at Sabine's house. "Okay. Now you be good now. I'll be back as soon as I can." Miyuki kissed her son's forehead. Bakura gave her a nod. "Come back quickly, Mom." Miyuki smiled and headed out the door. Bakura wanted her to stay but she had to rearrange everything and take care of things at home. He didn't want her to deal with his abusing father. Something inside him gave him a bad feeling that something awful was about to happen. He couldn't grasp it but all he wanted was his mom safe, nothing else.

"Now Bakura, it is time for you to go to bed." Sabine was arranging his room for him and had another blanket in hand. Bakura couldn't help but laugh. "Me, go to bed? I don't think so. It is only eight in the night." Sabine smirked at his smart remark. "Yeah but you have school tomorrow." Bakura made a serious face at the many flashbacks he was receiving from that. "School huh. I don't want to go back there." He looked away since those flashbacks were horrible. Him getting beaten down by those kids. Being picked on for the only demon in the Angel Realm. It's no wonder that he didn't want to go back. Sabine saw how he was feeling; she ducked down and placed her hands on his shoulders gently. "Tell you what; I'll take you to a school where my son Ryou goes to." Bakura snapped out of it and blinked. "You have a son? I didn't notice." Sabine laughed. "I may look young but I am married and yes I do have a son. Not my actual son but he's like blood to me when I took him in. Ryou and my husband Charlie are at a fishing trip right now since Ryou's school is on vacation at the moment. So you have somewhat a 'break' or so you kids call it." Bakura sweat dropped at her trying to act like a kid like them. "Spring Break you mean hehe." Sabine shrugged and got back up. "In any case, what do you think?" Bakura thought for a second and nodded. "Sure but what's this school like?"

After telling him how it was like, he gave a smirk of confidence. "A school for angels and demons huh, awesome!" Bakura was so excited which was rare of him to do so since he was not one for liking school. "Ryou and Charlie will return in a month or so. I am sure you and Ryou will get along just fine. Both of you look kind of alike in a way." Sabine began to observe him and she was right. They did look the same except Bakura was taller, not to mention his hair and attitude. Ryou had more of a softer touch of innocence. "There's no way in hell that a kid looks like me." He laughed. Sabine ruffled his spiky hair. "And you need to know how to speak with that tongue of yours." Bakura shook his head trying to get out of her grasp since he did not like anyone touching his hair. "Hey stop with the hair, like I would listen to you anyway." Sabine shrugged and stopped ruffling his hair. "Well you never know."


	6. Chapter 6

-I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but only the other characters since they are original characters that I made.

Chapter 6- An Appalling Feeling

**Previously on Chapter 5- **_Sabine ruffled his spiky hair. "And you need to know how to speak with that tongue of yours." Bakura shook his head trying to get out of her grasp since he did not like anyone touching his hair. "Hey stop with the hair, like I would listen to you anyway." Sabine shrugged and stopped ruffling his hair. "Well you never know."_

**The Next Day**

Miyuki went home and closed the door behind her quietly hoping no one would notice. "And where have you been?" Miyuki gasped from being startled and turned to see her husband crossing his arms at her along with a serious face. He did not look very happy right now. "I just went to go find our son like I said last night." She walked passed through him and he grabbed ahold of her wrist. "Did you find the little runt?" Miyuki gritted her teeth. "Eleazar let go, you are hurting me." Eleazar raised an eyebrow tightening his grip around her wrist. "Answer the question, Miyuki." She dealt with the hard pressure on her wrist and shook her head. "No. I didn't." He smirked and let go of her wrist as she rubbed it going into their bedroom. "Good. I didn't want him back here anyway." She was looking through her stuff and found a small bag to put things in. She began to put the essential things into her bag as quickly as she could. Even though she had lied to Eleazar about finding Bakura, it was best to do that because knowing that, her husband might try to hurt him in the end and that's the least thing she wanted to happen.

Miyuki put some more things into her bag and kept hearing her husband go on and on with his talking. She heard his footsteps coming closer to the door as she hid the bag once more. Eleazar came in and leaned against the door. "Aren't you happy we're finally alone now?" Miyuki ignored him and noticed the wine bottles all over the floor and sighed in disappointment as always when this happened. "You still can't clean up after yourself after drinking I see." She began to pick them up and Eleazar put his hand on hers. "I'll pick them up honey." Miyuki paid no mind to him. "I got it. Just move please." He moved out of her way and shrugged. "As you wish my dear." She gathered them and went out of the room to place them into the trashcan. She wished that her husband didn't drink so much. Miyuki despised it enough since it made him into a bigger idiot as it is and violent. She looked all around the house and thought in her mind. _Wow for once he didn't wreck it when he was drunk. _

**Meanwhile with Bakura and Sabine**

Sabine and Bakura were having breakfast; Bakura was too busy in thought to eat. Instead he played with the food with his fork. When Sabine was seeing what he was doing, she waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello? Anyone home?" Bakura blinked and looked at her. "Huh?" Sabine put her hand on her chin. "Is something the matter?" Bakura looked down at his plate and his fork stopped moving with the movement of his finger. "I just want my mom to come now, I have a bad feeling and it's been bugging me." Sabine looked at him with a calm face. "If anything were to happen, we will help her. How does that sound?" He looked up at her gaze. "But you don't know what my Dad is capable of!" Sabine laughed at what she had just heard. "Oh? I know very well who Eleazar is and what he can do."

"So you think we can stop him?" Bakura raised an eyebrow at Sabine. "Mm-hmm, gather enough evidence and we can send the Prince of Angels to jail." Bakura smirked at the idea since his Dad did deserve it for all the things he has done and the Angel Realm would finally see how cruel he was. "That sounds cool! I'm in." Sabine put her hand out. "Alright little man." Bakura took the idea and they both gave each other a high five. Their plan will fall into action once the time has come.

**Meanwhile with Miyuki and Eleazar**

"I'm going out to buy groceries, do you need anything Eleazar?" Miyuki grabbed her coat since it was windy outside; it was half a lie since she would go to the store. Then go see Sabine to drop off some things and just go back home. Then she wouldn't be suspected of anything. "Hmm, bring some wine and another thing…" He got up and Miyuki was putting on her jacket. "And what?" Arms surrounded behind her and kissed her neck. "You of course." Miyuki pulled away since she felt rather uncomfortable. "Not now Eleazar and no wine, you have to go easy on the drinking."

Eleazar slammed his hand on the door as she was aiming to get out. "You're not going anywhere Miyuki, your staying with me." Miyuki sighed and looked at him. "Eleazar, stop it." Raising an eyebrow, he pulled her hair dragging her to the bedroom along with Miyuki groaning in pain. "Then I'll force you myself!" Cries were heard all around the house and the bedroom came to a close.

**A/N:** Oh no, what will happen now? Da, da, dum, you readers shall see in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Warning once more since this will be a very graphic chapter along with a sad one. It even made me cry from what went on in this chapter.

Chapter 7- A Twisting Malevolence 

**Previously on Chapter 6**- _Eleazar slammed his hand on the door as she was aiming to get out. "You're not going anywhere Miyuki, your staying with me." Miyuki sighed and looked at him. "Eleazar, stop it." Raising an eyebrow, he pulled her hair dragging her to the bedroom along with Miyuki groaning in pain. "Then I'll force you myself!" Cries were heard all around the house and the bedroom door came to a close._

Screams of agony were heard throughout the house and whimpering. "Aaah! Please Eleazar let me go! Please!" A slap ran across her face and blood appeared on her lip. "Shut up! You will do as I say!" She tried running for the door but he caught ahold of her legs spreading them apart. "No!" Miyuki sobbed while pleading, something terrible was about to happen and no was there to help her. At least her son wasn't around since she didn't want him to see this.

"Well, what nice legs you got there."

"Please don't hurt me..."

Eleazar grabbed her arm tightly as she got up from the floor and onto the bed with such force. She laid there with such terror and fright in her eyes and facial expression. What can she do? She cannot run nor fight. If only she knew how to fight then it would make things so much easier. Many frightening thoughts went through her mind that she wished that she did not think of or much worse, happen.

While her thoughts troubled her, she did not notice that Eleazar was slipping off his shirt off leaving only his dress pants on. "This will be something unforgettable for you and I'll make sure of it." He let out a sinister laugh along with crawling on bed towards her like a lion going to hunt down his prey. In doing so, she came back to reality and noticed he was inching closer.

Miyuki tried to get away and jump down onto the floor but it was too late, he grabbed ahold of both her wrists to pin them down. "Eleazar, please, just let me go…" Eleazar gave his lips a lick as he ran his hand across her legs with such lust in his hazel eyes. "Why should I? I can do as I please with you since you're my wife." Her squirming did not help at all; it just made him want to do with her even more.

**Meanwhile with Bakura and Sabine**

"Do you think she is alright? She has taken too long already." Bakura was growing with such worry and the bad feeling in his gut began to grow even more. _I hope she is alright. Something inside tells me that a horrible thing is going to occur. _ A hand was placed upon his shoulder by Sabine's. "Who knows, maybe she had to take care of some other things."

Even though Sabine had mentioned that to Bakura, it was still too good to be true. What if something had happened to her? The feeling in his gut is growing constantly like a raging fire in his chest. His eyes looked down on the ground as he sighed only to jump a little from seeing a bird crash onto the window harshly. "…" The rain continued to pour but lightning had kicked in along with it and its roars.

Shouts and sounds were heard from amongst the bedroom door. "You witch! How dare you bite me!" Eleazar moved his fingers harshly at her dress and ripped it apart into shreds as Miyuki let out screams of fright while having a bit of blood from her teeth. She had bitten him when he tried to give her a kiss. Her defenses only worked for a couple seconds and wishing she had known defense but unfortunately it didn't for her.

There the bared body lay in front of the hungry hunter and he unzipped his pants while pinning her down harshly once more. Seeing this, she knew then what would happen. Aggressively and with force, he entered her while claiming her neck with kisses. Tears entered with whimpers within her very being. The whimpers would come with sobbing. "Shut up!" Another slap came across her face as he continued entering her with his member deeper as blood came from her area.

This had continued on for thirty minutes. To him it was his pleasure but to her, it was thirty minutes in a living hell. Blood stained throughout the room along with pillows torn to shreds and blankets all over the room. The hell was over for now. It was done and over with. All stood still for a moment as if time had stopped.

"I will be back so don't go anywhere. Got it?" Eleazar had his clothes back on and got out the bedroom door and the sound of the front door was closing. Back in the other room, Miyuki laid motionless with no expression. Her body was full of blood and aching pain. Her long fingers moved a little to pull one of the blankets close and to cover her bare body. Cold chills were filling her very being, like death. Softly her head went down to the blanket as tears soaked it with her silent crying.

"Mom?"

Her face looked up with a broken smile at her son. "Bakura, I'm so sorry that I didn't come in time. Instead of speaking and not caring at the sight, he went to his mother's side and embraced her with such care. He knew who had done this. Who else would but his father. The father he despised very much and will pay.

**A/N**: I don't know if it was graphic since it's my first time writing this kind of thing. I also apologize for the long wait since college has been keeping me busy. The next chapter will hopefully be written soon!


End file.
